


Steggy Prompt Requests #1

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Margaret Elizabeth Carter, PWNP, Peggy/Steve - Freeform, Steggy - Freeform, Steve x Peggy - Freeform, Steve/Peggy - Freeform, peggy x steve - Freeform, preggy!steggy, steven grant rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: A sort of Anthology of Steggy Prompt Requests (steggy + undress; steggy + push; steggy + grab; steggy + lick; steggy + together). They could potentially be one-shots, but you can decide for yourself. Love encompasses a variety of things, and although this may not cover everything, I hope I covered most of it.





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the idea that the chapters can also be soundtracks. For this one, Start- John Legend.

**"How lovely are your cheeks; your earrings set them afire! How lovely is your neck, enhanced by a string of jewels." Song of Songs 1:10 (undress)**

 

Their ceremony was small and they insisted on not having a honeymoon (well, not one by Tony’s standards). To be left alone and away from the chaotic world that surrounded them everyday was all they had asked. It was the perfect idea. He watched as she removed reminders of the day that adorned her body.

“I can get that,” he offered. His fingers pinched at the clasp of the necklace, and for a moment he became distracted with her structure, the pearls put to shame by the hue of her skin. He set the pearls down and in their stead, began to kiss the nape of her neck the smooth and inviting surface delectable and sweet. It was all she could do but to lean into him as his lips continued to graze against her. His arms snaking their way around her waist.

 _Closer_ , her thoughts begged, _Closer_. Until it finally tumbled out, “Closer.”

He acquiesced to her request and pulled her closer pressing his hand against her middle, drifting closer to the warmth of her core. His other hand lingered at her neck supporting it as his kisses became more fervent.

She wasn’t sure how much longer Steve was going to be able to hold out, his hardness rubbing against her, so she guided his hand lower, slipping it under the hem of the skirt of her dress to move things along.

To his surprise, there was no fabric to be found.

She fought the urge to grab his hand and guide him more. Her patience was generously rewarded when she felt his fingers slip between her legs and explore what lies beneath. She trusted him more with every fluid and staggered movement. The moisture on his fingers increasing. She couldn’t imagine much more pleasure than this. Her knees threatened to give, but she realized his grasp was still firmly bound around her waist.

“Steve, “ she whispered. “The bed?”

At first he wasn’t sure what to do with the moisture that remained on his fingers, but he was just as eager as Peggy was to explore his body as he was her body, so he tasted her. It was unlike anything else, no effects of any man-made serum could have rivaled that of his wife. He continued tasting her as hovered over her on the bed.

Satisfaction splashed across her face, but the separation from his body was almost cruel. Her fingers tugged at the button on his pants causing him to bump forward. He shifted accordingly as he rid himself of his clothes and had the privilege of doing the same for his bride.

She was glad of it; she wanted to feel the traction of their lovemaking from every inch of his body.

Balancing himself with one arm he reached down placing a warm hand high against her thigh, encouraging her to grant him entrance. She could see the adoration in his eyes, humble and soft.

She guided him in and welcomed the pleasure that followed.


	2. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being superhuman doesn't mean shouldering the whole world. Sometimes it means being humble and working as a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Unstoppable- Lianne La Havas

**Ecclesiastes 4:12: “Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves…”**

The scratches against the paper became more erratic, as if he was carving into the piece rather than working the materials into tender submission at his touch. The tip of the pencil scraping and scraping. He had holed himself up in his studio, waiting for his emotions to take a back seat.

Flashes of the last few days raced through his mind. He lost sight of her. The shot. The crash. The blood that coated the glass that penetrated her skin. She was good as new, now. His thoughts assaulted him- all of it could have been prevented had he had some foresight and thought it through properly.

But his thoughts had already festered into a heavy chaos. There wasn’t any clarity for that kind of thought process. Days before she had told him it wasn’t “the right time.”

“You’re wrong,” he retorted, “You can’t stop the world, Margaret.”

When would be the right time? Never. There would never be a right time to start a family if they waited for a more peaceful time. Peace never comes to stay; it visits then resides in some untouchable realm.

Nothing was ever safe.

He knew this and because of it, it came full circle adding to his frustration. He knew she could protect herself, but losing her again wasn’t an option. For every advance they had made, the more time they spent together, something in the universe dictated that they be separated. His will fought against it. He would carry the weight of the world if that’s what that meant.

And his will was his downfall. It gave way to pride and ultimately anger. Mad at her for trying to minimize the severity. Mad that injury and pain, mental and physical, was just part of their job. Mad at her for being right. About everything.

The graphite dust clung to the surface of the side of his hand, much like she did to his soul. The ache in his heart resounding. He threw the pencil down.

When It finally clicked.

What was he thinking? He couldn’t shoulder the world. She was being reasonable. Her emotional intelligence and intuition outweighing his once again. Why had he thought that trying to protect her from everything was going to override that. And as much as he felt that only his heart hurt keeping himself from her, that he was only punishing himself, he realized how wrong he was.

He gathered himself, his emotions, his lack of sense curtailed at last by reason.

The wine glass and plate of food in front of her were hardly touched. He sighed and walked forward.

“Peggy, I…” She looked at him and he couldn’t quite read her. There wasn’t any trace of anger nor sadness. And then he placed it- disappointment.

“I know an apology wouldn’t make up for anything I’ve said or anything I’ve done for the past couple days.”

“It might be a good starting place,” she responded softly.

“I was wrong. I knew you were right. I handled everything poorly, and I realize I need you more than I know. And I kind of messed that up, didn’t I?”

She scoffed. “Yeah.”

He continued, “My pride got in the way and I hadn’t realized how horribly I had contradicted myself and I ended up playing a martyr.” She lifted her head to face him.

“I understand your intent, but know that I need you, too. I need you to trust me and trust that whatever happens, I’m not here to work against you.”

“I understand that now. And I don’t want to work against _you_ , and I realize now that that’s what I was doing. I’m sorry. Will you forgive me?” He swallowed, hoping that she would grant him an apology he didn’t deserve.

She stood up and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist as he reciprocated the gesture. “Yes,” she mumbled into his chest, “I forgive you.”

He kissed the crown of her head. “Thank you. I love you.”

“I know,” she teased, “I love you, too.”


	3. It's been a long, long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little smut. Peggy has a few choice words for Steve, but Steve is making it difficult. Maybe she can work him into submission after some time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: It's been a long, long time- Harry James, Kitty Kallen

**“Kiss me and kiss me again, for your love is sweeter than wine.” Song of Songs 1:2**

**“My lover is like a sachet of myrrh lying between my breasts.” Song of Songs 1:13 (Push and Grab)**

He had been away for three months. Three months too long. The mission was grueling and being away from Peggy for days on end was not his favorite pastime. The minutes spent in the meeting upon their return wasn’t helping. Of course, they had to go through the rigmarole of everything that had happened over the course of the mission.

Everyone slowly trickled out of the room as it finally ended. “Captain Rogers,” her voice stern almost as if he had done something wrong, “If you could spare a moment in the hallway.”

A few moments later, Steve was surprised by her hand on his chest pushing him backwards. “Peggy?” They stopped before a door. She pulled on the handle behind him.

“In.”

He acquiesced to the request and was quickly accosted by his wife, her lips meeting passionately with his.

“I missed you, too.” His hands found her hips and his fingers began to become reacquainted with her body. There was something different about her. Fuller. But he didn’t think to make much of it. Again, her swiftness caught him off guard as she roughly pulled his pants open and he could feel the pressure of her hand doing well to pleasure him.

“Director Carter, I…I…I feel like I’m missing something.”

“You are killing the moment, Captain Rogers. I lead you to the most romantic place I can think of- where our child was conceived- and you can’t seem to enjoy it.”

“What?” Steve stared at her completely agog.

Her breathing slowed. She grabbed his wrists and turned his hands to cradle the small bump that rested between her hip bones.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re serious?”

“Steve.”

“I’m sorry, I mean, clearly I can feel what you are telling me, but how long?”

“I just found out a few weeks ago. I figured it would best to tell you here instead of distracting you on mission.”

“I wouldn’t have been distracted.”

She laughed.

“Alright, I probably would have been.”

“I know.”

She continued on her own mission- aiming to get her husband off quicker than she ever had before.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Peg? Shouldn’t you be taking it easy?”

“I have no bloody idea what you are carrying on about.” She grabbed his hand again and placed it on her chest, encouraging him to grab and knead.

“Yes, ma’am, Director Carter.”

She reached down again and took him in her hands, the warmth of his excitement increasing in the palm of her hand. Within a matter of moments, Steve was already begging.

“Peggy,” he muttered into her chest, nipping at her exposed skin.

She would admit, she enjoyed the begging a little too much, but she knew he wouldn’t last much longer. After removing the troublesome clothing between them he hoisted her up on his hips, cradling her, his left hand at the nape of her neck and his right arm beneath her. He wasted no time filling her up to the hilt with himself.

They had almost forgotten how much they missed this sensation. Their bodies ached for it and the hunger was finally being satiated. He finally let out a primitive rumble and she quivered as they met release.

“We should definitely do this more often,” Steve suggested.

“Unfortunately, our child will soon be not as accommodating to those plans.”

“Right,” he responded inspecting her middle,” we’ll just have to come up with something else, but that’s only half the fun.”


	4. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where love means a little distance, making the heart grow a little more open. Perfect for listening to another's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Distance- Emily King

**Ruth 1:16-17: “Entreat me not to leave you, Or to turn back from following after you…”**

She stood staring at him as Maggie babbled contentedly on the floor with her toys nearby.

“It was a split decision, Peggy. I saw the opportunity and went with a knee-jerk reaction. My team chose to follow.”

“Yes, but you needed to weigh the costs. Your team are more than just a team, they are your family.You could have put everyone’s lives at risk not to mention yours. And our children… they need you,” she admonished as she swiped a tear off her cheek, “they wouldn’t even remember you.”

“Yes, but they would be safe. You would be safe!”

She pulled her hand through her hair. “That’s your best answer? Maybe it’s best if I let you think it over.” She sighed. “Or maybe it’s me. A little space might be needed right now.” She carefully walked over and hefted Maggie onto her hip as best as her pregnant middle would allow. “How would you like to visit with Uncle Bucky and ...?”

“I play with Aunt Nat!” Maggie squeaked cutting into Peggy’s sentence.

“Yes, my darling,” Peggy responded giving her Eskimo kisses as she went to gather the things they would need. Soon enough he saw her leave with Maggie gently closing the door behind them.

He knew he couldn’t leave it like this. Their relationship and their family was worth more than one argument. But he knew they could use the distance.

* * *

He pulled up to their house, the house that had basically become a second home to the Carter-Rogers family. He knocked gently.

Bucky answered with disapproval, “You’re gonna fix, it right? Don’t fuck it up, Steve.”

“I know, Buck. I know.”

“Where is she?”

“Daddy!” Maggie ran toward Steve. He scooped her up with one swift motion, her giggles peeling through the house. She looked so much like her namesake, right down to the dimples. He couldn’t imagine life without either of them.

Natasha approached them as they walked toward the kitchen.

“So when you work this out, we get keep Margaret, right?”

“I’m sure Maggie wouldn’t have a problem with that, would you?” Maggie giggled once more.

“No, I’m talking about Peggy.”

“Very funny, Nat.”

“I try. She’s in the guest room. She might have passed out, though. Long day.”

“Thanks.”

“I’ll take Maggie.”

“Cookie?” Maggie asked.

“Now where did you get that idea?” Natasha gasped, ramping up the dramatics for their little ward, “Uncle Bucky! How could you?”

Bucky stopped mid-chew trying to look as innocent as possible, swallowing the rest of the cookie. “I have a better idea. I think we should go for a better snack!” Bucky grabbed Maggie from Nat and blew a raspberry against her tummy.

* * *

Steve pushed the door open. Whether she was awake or not he couldn’t tell, for she faced the wall.

“Peg?” No response. He kneeled onto the bed. She could see her sigh and took that as his opportunity to slip his arm around her waist.

“I fucked up.”

She didn’t want to look at him. She didn’t want him to see the tear streaks across her face from the tears that she felt were useless. It didn’t fix anything and hadn’t made her feel better. She glanced over her shoulder and placed a hand over his. He took it as an invitation to get closer, placing his chin on her shoulder.

“I would never want to jeopardize anyone’s life.”

She sniffed. “I know. I should have been more understanding. You were doing what needed to be done.”

“No, you were right. I was caught up in completing the mission at any cost and I need to be put in check every once in awhile.”

She finally turned to face him, questioning, her middle placing a little distance between them again. Her head remained on his arm as his embrace around her waist never wavered.

“I need a reminder that I’m not infinite. I’m glad that you reminded me of that.”

His vision adjusted and he could see the pain that she tried to push away still etched in her expression, her nose and eyes red from crying. He framed her jaw with his hands and left a kiss on every side of her face.

“You been through a lot of changes. Jumping from an old era to a new millennium is no easy feat. You’ve lost a lot. You’ve lost me.”

“By some miracle, I have you back,” she smiled.

“Indebted to divine providence. But you’ve lost much more. Your parents, your brother, friends. And never once have I seen you grieve anything.”

“Just because you haven’t seen me grieve it, doesn’t mean I haven’t.”

“Well, you should mourn it. Everything. The change. The relationships lost. As a human being, you have that right. I think you should do it right here. Right now.”

There it was, the sharp pain that she wished to avoid; he had struck it in one fell swoop. She flinched.

“I am not even sure I know how to.”

“Punch me.”

“You’re insane.”

“Maybe, but I can take a little pain, especially for you.”

“Steve…”

“I promise you, It’s a great starting point.” He tapped his chest, giving her a target to attack. “Besides I owe you more than a dance. Remember that night at the bar when I thought Bucky was dead? It’s my turn to give you back that support.”

She gave a light punch.

“Peg, we both know you can do a lot harder than that.”

She scrunched her face and went harder. Steve threw his head back, stifling a groan and rubbing his chest. Infinity stone side effects were no joke, but he would get over it soon enough.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize when I asked for it. Now do you want to talk about it while I wait for it to wear off a bit?”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Anything. Or nothing. Do you miss them?”

“Of course, I miss them! Every one of them.”

“What do you miss most?”

The tears began to well again at her eyelids, but he stopped her from trying to wipe them away. “That’s what I’m here for,” he reminded her as he wiped away the stray tears, “And I’m not going anywhere.”

“I can’t do this.”

“Okay,” he said embracing her once more, “that’s completely fine.”

But she could feel the openness of his heart; it was never closed to her, but she now had his undivided attention. No parenting. No work. Just two friends. Two lovers. Two soulmates.

“I miss…Simply their presence. I mourn that I can’t speak with them like I can you, Natasha, Pepper, James…”

Steve simply nodded.

“I’ve lost so many experiences I could have had with them.” Her sobs began to break through her words and rattle her body. “They never got to meet you. I’ll never be able to share the things that make me happy with them.”

“No one and nothing can replace any of it. I am so sorry about everything you’ve lost, Peg.”

She wanted to bury herself in his embrace. All the stoicism ingrained within their generation as a result of the second World War be damned. They mourned together. The tears valued with every drop.


	5. Eres Tú (It's you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cooking smut. Because why not. Also, I feel like I should put something happy before I release the sadness of the next shortest and final chapter.  
> "Cuando estoy a un lado de ti  
> Todo lo bueno de mí florece, eres tú"  
> (When I am at your side, Everything good in me blooms. It's you.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Eres Tú- Carla Morrison

**“His mouth is sweetness itself…” Song of Songs 5:16 (Lick)**

An empty house. Vacant rooms. A year had already gone by since their youngest had left the nest. Despite all the challenges of working and parenting, they couldn’t imagine the fulfillment they felt now. And now they could indulge in each other.

Work threatened to consume their every waking hour, but they made time for each other, in the storage closets and offices. In bathrooms and lonely halls of events.

Yet lazy days at home seemed more appealing to them, where they could rid themselves of everything the day brought them.

Steve had a theory that somehow with old age his ability to cook and bake would have magically improved over the years. She walked through the door and found him in the kitchen, his back to her. She snuck up on him and slipped her hands beneath his shirt as she left trails of kisses along his shoulder blades.

“So domestic. I love it. What is on the menu today?”

“Italian, Farfalle di funghi. With a French dessert, Dark Chocolate Mousse,” he turned to give her a proper greeting, “and whatever else you want.”

“Well, I have an idea. Of what I want, that is. And it involves forgoing the food.”

Her hands wandered to the bottom of his shirt and she pushed the fabric up and over his head. “Yes, this is exactly what I ordered.”

Her hands wandered all along his chest. He laughed when she gave his chest a squeeze. It seemed like it was one of her favorite things to do. But there was something that he wanted more now that appetites were now aroused.

“Can I make a suggestion?”

“Hmmm… and what might that be?” He pushed aside all the cooking utensils and bowls and lifted her up onto the counter, “I haven’t had the chance to have this taste properly for some time. And It involves removing most of this,” he suggested as he tugged on fabric of her slacks. She let him do the honors.

His mouth settled on her in the most desirable way- sweetness itself. His tongue licked and danced against her and within her in the most frenzied way, her body immediately reacted as she arched her back allowing him better access. She took fistfuls of his hair between her fingers. It was all she could do but to let out small whimpers. He reached around to grasp the small of her back.

He wanted to leave her breathless and by the looks of it, he was well on his way. Pleased with the taste of her, he flicked his tongue once more then let his fingers do the rest of the gifting. Wanting fingers pressed into the back of his neck as best as could be mustered through a hazy ecstasy so his lips could meet hers. He increased the pace and within moments, she piqued. Her breathing having given way to pants and then subsiding.

“Where did you learn how to cook like that?” she joked.

“Well, it’s take a little practice, but you know practice makes perfect.”

“You can bloody well say that again.”


	6. Don't Go Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I had to. It's like ripping off a band-aid. Short, mildly painful, but it had to be done. I had Peggy go first because I couldn't handle her having to deal with more loss even at the end. Here goes. The final tide in life comes for Steve and Peggy after a loving and full life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: C'est la mort- The Civil Wars  
> "Cross your heart to take me when you leave   
> Don't go   
> Please don't go   
> Don't go without me."

**“Place me like a seal over you heart, like a seal on your arm. For love is as strong as death, its jealousy as enduring as the grave. Love flashes like fire the brightest kind of flame.” Song of Songs 8:6** **(together)**

The Infinity Stone side effects began to wear off a while ago.   
The effects of the serum soon followed.  
  
For as much as they had fought against the tides of the universe that threatened to separate them, it seems that it would pull them apart once more.

She weakened day by day.   
His body fared better, but not by much.   
  
She wouldn’t let him be morose.   
He tried his best for her.   
  
The seasons changed.   
The color faded.   
  
From their skin.   
But love had not.

Spots, lines, and crevasses marked this map of their journey together.

She took his hand.   
He gripped it as if the world was ending.   
  
His world was ending.   
Fading at his fingertips. 

She made him promise. “Don’t go without me.”   
“Not without my best girl.”

 

 

“Please, don’t go without me,” he whispered.

 

  
The tide came back in and on it’s way out, it took her with it.   
  


 

“I won’t be late,” he breathed. 

 

 

His eyes shut as he welcomed the tide came for him.


End file.
